marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = The Coming of the Avengers! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Thor locks Loki up in a land that prevents his body from getting out but Loki gets out his soul. He then finds Thor only to find he is in his human form as Dr. Blake, but he feels that if he defeated Thor like this it would be a hollow victory. He then sees a figure in the air, mistaking it as a figure who is flying. In actuality, it is the Hulk. He makes an illusion of dynamite near the Hulk on some train tracks,The Hulk thinks the dynamite is real and it is going to explode so he goes down and tries to grab the dynamite, but since there is none he goes through the illusion of the dynamite breaking the train tracks and going into a small hole. A train is coming so Hulk picks up the tracks and the train goes by. The train conductor saw the Hulk and thought he was trying to kill everyone on the train so the hunt for Hulk begins. Rick Jones sees the headline in the newspaper and so he tries to call the Fantastic Four through a radio signal. Loki wants Thor so he changes the radio wave signal to Thor. The message is also heard by Iron Man, the Wasp and Ant-Man. All the heroes go to the house of Rick Jones when Thor sees out from the window an illusion of the Hulk, conjured by Loki. Thor tries to stop the Hulk, only to discover it was an illusion. Thor then realizes that only his brother Loki could conjure illusions and Thor travels to Asgard. All the other heroes chase the Hulk to a circus, where Ant-Man commands his ants to dig underneath Hulk, causing a hole to appear, trapping Hulk. Hulk proved to be too strong, as Hulk escapes. But Ant-Man commands his Ants once more to drop a steel tube around Hulk, a seconds attempt to trap Hulk. It fails and Hulk breaks free. Iron Man then comes up and challenges the Hulk, to which Hulk leaps into the air in an effort to escape. But Ant-Man has a mesh nylon net set, But Hulk proved to be strong enough to escape. Iron Man then follows Hulk, but Hulk smashes Iron Man's main battery, so Hulk escapes once more. Once Thor arrives on Asgard, he asks permission from Odin to confront Loki, to which Odin agrees to. Thor travels to the Isle of Silence, where Loki is trapped on. Thor is on a boat, until volcanic glass globules threaten Thor, so Thor dives into the sea to escape. Loki sees the empty boat, and wonders if he defeated Thor so soon, to which Thor responds by hurling his hammer, but Loki was quick enough to set up a magical barrier that repels Thor's hammer. Thor's leg is then grabbed by a troll, and hundreds more start to emerge. Thor uses a flash of blinding light to repel them, as Troll's eyes are sensitive to light. Loki then makes illusionary images of himself, in an effort to confuse and escape Thor. Thor instead creates a gale winds to blow every one of them, forcing Loki into a cliff, where Thor uses his hammer to magnetically attach his hammer to Loki. Iron Man seeks the help of an airplane pilot, who directs Iron Man to an auto factory. after a quick skirmish with each other, Thor returns stopping the fight between the team and Hulk. Loki tries to escape by becoming radioactive but Ant-Man traps him in a lead container. Ant-Man suggest that they work well together, and the rest of them agree, to which Hulk asks what they're naming themselves. Wasp says something dramatic, like "Avengers", to which Ant-Man agrees that Avengers is the perfect name. And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat! On that day, the Avengers were born, to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** * ** *** *** **** ***** Items: * * * | Notes = * When deciding on the team name Wasp said it should be something like "The Avengers". Hank Pym thought that should be the name. So the name was born. * The Hulk was last seen in , he would continue to appear regularly in issues of The Avengers until the character ended up sharing the title Tales to Astonish with Ant Man/Giant Man & The Wasp in . In Hulk #6, the Hulk had defeated the alien known as Metal Master. * Iron Man's appearance in this issue follows shortly after the events of (In which he fights Jack Frost, aka the Blizzard) * Ant Man and Wasp were last seen in , where they battled the Cyclops. * Thor was last seen in , where he foiled a plot by Loki to cause dissent among the UN. * Loki was last seen (Defeated by Thor and exiled to the Isle of Silence) in * The Teen Brigade was formed by Rick Jones in , where they aided the Hulk in his defeat of the Metal Master. * It's later revealed that some of the members of the circus that Hulk joins (in his guise of "Mechano") were members of the Ringmaster's Circus of Crime, who were laying low after their last defeat. * Odin was last seen in * This issue marks the first appearance of the Avengers as a team. * Loki returns in , where he plots revenge against Thor by using one of the Lava Men. * Each member of the Avengers next appear in their regular monthly titles. Thor appears in , battling the Lava Man. Iron Man appears in where he battles the Crimson Dynamo. Ant Man and Wasp appear in where they battle the Porcupine. The only character who does not have a supporting comic at this time is the Hulk, whose title was canceled at the time. * The Hulk appears next chronologically in , which was printed in 1999. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * * * * * This story has been retold and expanded in Avengers: The Origin issues 1 - 5, which was printed in 2010 * references: | Trivia = * The "legend of the old man of the sea" which Loki states was inspired by the Troll of the Isle of Silence is a creature derived from Greek mythology. The old man was a sea-god who also went under various other names: Proteus, Nereus, and Pontus. It is also fabled in myth that he battled against Sinbad during his fifth voyage. * Some people say that the Avengers was the second attempt to copy the Justice League. The first being the Fantastic Four. Stan Lee says that he got fan mail that loved the characters crossing over and that's how he got the idea. * The Hulk's membership only lasted two issues. He will return as an ally in and joining the team once more in . * This iconic cover has been homaged many times. Most recently it was recreated with Skrulls replacing the heroes on the cover of . Also a "movie version" of it was made for the cover of | Recommended = A review of the issue: *http://chroniclesofa21stcenturyfop.blogspot.ca/2013/10/the-first-avengers-team-and-marvel.html | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Avengers Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1571 * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Masterworks Avengers Volume #1 * Avengers #1 at Mike's Amazing World of Marvel Comics }}